Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method for controlling the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, the application area of wearable devices has become broad. Many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop the various types of the wearable devices and there is a watch type mobile terminal as a representative form of the wearable device. The wearable device can be used by being interconnected to a different mobile terminal to improve user's convenience. For instance, a launch screen of a prescribed application output through the wearable device can be also output through the different mobile terminal interconnected to the wearable device.
However, such the interconnection of the launch screen is just duplication or extension of the output. Therefore, a controlling method for providing more efficient output through the interconnection of the launch screen is required.